magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Pekin Duckit
These are some of the strangest looking creatures. While it's clear that most companions have come into their magic naturally, the opposite is true for duckits. No one is sure how or why these animals came into being, but whoever made them obviously felt affection towards both rabbits and ducks. Most magically created animals have horrible tempers or are unable to breed, as messing with the natural flow of the universe is tricky business. These animals, though, show none of those traits. Interestingly enough, these companions seem not to notice how bizarre they look, and get along well with almost every companion at The Keep. Even those put off by their odd appearances grow to enjoy duckits as they come to appreciate their personalities. These are friendly, energetic beasts, and are quite prolific in the spring. Their growing popularity as companions can be attributed to how easily they form bonds with their magi, and how they take it upon themselves to entertain wailing hatchlings. They usually appear when the weather turns sunnier, and the days begin to grow longer. The presence of duckits are a sure sign that spring is well underway, and everyone is pleased to see them appear. Egg Several bright designs adorn the shell of this white egg. Hatchling Despite looking rather strange, duckit hatchlings are warmly welcomed by other hatchlings. With their seemingly boundless energy, these little ones are immersed in games from sunup to sundown. The only breaks they take are for quick snacks to refuel – either a handful of corn, some bugs, or a bit of grass. When duckit hatchlings have finally worn themselves out, they either settle down in a nest by the Lake, or follow another hatchling home and share their bed. They are equally friendly towards humans, and often try to follow strangers home, begging for treats. Adult Duckits reach adulthood more rapidly than most companions, and are slightly larger than mundane rabbits. While hatchlings practice making nests for fun, adults take the job very seriously. Their homes are quite unlike other creatures, and are considered very beautiful. When one is noticeably empty, a magi will often recover it and use it as decoration, filling it with pretty painted eggs. Duckits create these nests by weaving straw and grasses together most skillfully, much like a basket. While these nests are usually placed near the Lake, there are some duckits who prefer creating burrows, and hiding their nests underground. Unlike other companions, duckits welcome all who wander near their homes, and proudly show off their eggs and hatchlings in a friendly manner. Whether their genial natures are accidental or planned, no one is sure. Whoever created these strange creatures must have been a powerful individual, for they gave them powers as well, a difficult feat. There are many discussions over whom could have made these creatures, and curious students often try to read old tomes and figure out the person's identity. No has yet discovered the magi, though the commoners are thankful to the person. Duckits are able to tell when land is sickened, be it through drought or over farming, and correct the problem. Water is pulled up from below to enrich barren ground, and leached away from flooded areas. In return for their help, villagers allow duckits to munch on their carrots without chasing them away. If children offer them corn, a whole group of duckits will usually come running. These creatures come in many, many colors. There are magi who love them so that they have one of each variation. Everyone has their own favorite color duckits, and it's noted that many of them take their colorations from both rabbits and ducks. Breeding Additional Information * No. 286 * Obtained from the Stream during Easter 2012 * Released: April 8, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have their heads turned to the left **Females have their heads turned to the right Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:Spring event Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Duckits Category:Gender Dimorphism